


（abo）意外标记

by 445ml



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/445ml/pseuds/445ml
Summary: r18故事前提为阿斯塔战斗中意外被敌方标记
Relationships: 尤诺/阿斯塔
Kudos: 26





	（abo）意外标记

还是晚了一步吗？尤诺想。  
阿斯塔没有丝毫掩饰物的脖颈上明晃晃的牙印，那是被人占有的痕迹。  
明明最开始认识你的人是我，最开始喜欢你的人也是我啊……本来以为成为魔法帝那样强的人就可以和你永远在一起，现在想来一切还是太迟了。尤诺眼神里是掩饰不住的阴郁。  
阿斯塔仿佛无所知觉，还是大大咧咧地问：“尤诺，专程来找我比试吗？”  
专程来上你。  
尤诺没有言语，拉着阿斯塔就走。  
“要去哪里？”阿斯塔问。  
“…你房间。”尤诺沉默了一会儿，才意识到他连现在阿斯塔住在哪里都不知道。  
“是走这边啊。”阿斯塔引着尤诺往房间去。  
来到房间，尤诺立刻关上门。石头墙壁隔音大概很好吧……他想着，反身用手撑墙把阿斯塔困在自己的怀抱里。  
“尤诺要做什么？”阿斯塔茫然地问。回答他的是浓重的潜叶气味，苦涩却异常提神，经常喝的阿斯塔绝对不会判断错误。  
原来尤诺的信息素是这样的……阿斯塔第一次有些庆幸于分化，虽然作为Omega来说发情期异常的难熬，但是感受到完全不一样的尤诺也很棒啊。  
尤诺才不会放过阿斯塔片刻的分神，继续自己的动作，低下头双唇吻上挂着明晃晃的牙印的脖颈肉。  
虽然咬过的伤口已经愈合，但是还是明显能感到凹凸。尤诺顺着凹下去的部分一遍一遍地描摹——真是该死，不管舔舐多少次也无法抹去印记。  
“这是在做什么？也太奇怪了吧……”阿斯塔只感觉脖子湿答答的，想要去推开。他这才发现全身都软绵绵的，下身的感觉更是奇怪。竟然在不知不觉中被诱导发情吗？  
尤诺发现阿斯塔要挣扎，很快使出一道束缚法术捆住阿斯塔的双手。  
“居然这样就硬了吗？”手缓慢抚摸过阿斯塔下身明显凸起的部分，感受到手掌下隐隐约约地颤抖。  
“尤诺，要做就痛快点吧。”躯体的主人扭腰试图避过挑逗，但是在挑逗者面前这只是欲拒还迎罢了。  
“好啊。”尤诺回答的很是痛快。风魔法听从主人的命令，很快便撕碎了两人的衣物。  
阿斯塔受着风的洗礼，忍不住闷哼两声。倘若是在平时这样轻微的疼痛根本不值一提，但是发情期间身体变得异常的敏感，风简单划过身体也成为别有风情的戏弄。  
“有感觉？”尤诺舌头又一次描过颈脖上牙印，然后重重地咬下去。手也没闲着很技巧地勾勒着分身，沿着龟头轻挑着那极其敏感的冠状沟，满意的听见那有些压抑的诱人呻吟。  
利用阿斯塔分身滴出的晶液，尤诺又前后撸动了一会儿，最后对着分身轻轻弹指。  
“啊……”阿斯塔呻吟着射了出来。  
尤诺笑了，“就这么纯情吗，阿斯塔。”  
“闭嘴！”阿斯塔把头歪向一旁，企图用这种方式缓解作为omega的发情状况。身体变得异常敏感的样子简直太让人羞耻了。  
“没用的阿斯塔。”尤诺凑到阿斯塔通红的耳旁，像小时候说悄悄话那样，故意压低嗓子，“你现在是我的，你是我的omega，阿斯塔。”  
“尤诺，你今天好像不太对劲？”阿斯塔被对方的热气烫的一哆嗦。  
“不对劲的不是我，是你，阿斯塔。”尤诺又低头吻了吻阿斯塔的脖颈，满意地发现自己留下的牙印已经覆盖上原本的那个。  
现在阿斯塔是属于自己的了，但是还不完全……尤诺挺身，把分身埋入阿斯塔体内。  
哪怕有自然分泌的粘液作为润滑，从未被人使用过的小穴被进入还是显得异常艰难。分身坚定地推进了几厘米就被紧致的小穴搅紧再也进不了分毫。  
尤诺无奈，凑到阿斯塔耳边有些哄骗意味：“阿斯塔，放松啊……”  
“这种时候怎么放松？”阿斯塔也不好受，前面刚刚射完还在不应期，后穴被入开的地方疼痛伴随着快感，再往深处却是无法得到缓解的瘙痒。  
“是哦，怎么办呢？”尤诺好像真的无可奈何的样子，分身一点点退出来。  
只是苦了阿斯塔，缓慢的动作延长了摩擦的快感，“啊……嗯……”他难耐地喘息着，身体依顺本能朝着给予快感的物件扭动。  
“不舍得吗？”尤诺挑挑眉，下身用力撞击，彻底顶进去了。  
“啊……”阿斯塔牙齿紧咬着下唇，也无法接受这突如其来的冲击，差点吼出的尖叫转化成闷哼。  
为了控制呻吟声，他下意识得紧闭双眼紧绷着身体。后穴因为紧张而不断收缩，更明显地感受到那物在体内，大力把紧闭撑开。  
“真棒，阿斯塔。”尤诺轻笑着夸奖，回应他的只有阿斯塔压抑的闷哼。  
尤诺脸颊蹭蹭脖颈上牙印，下身不断重复着抽插的动作，同时加快了抽插的速度。  
终于在阿斯塔“啊！”一声尖叫里，顶进了生殖腔。  
终于到最后的标记了……尤诺遵循着本能，阴茎头部拱起成结，释放出来。  
阿斯塔像已经被捕的猎物，无法挣扎，只能喘息着感受这一切。  
是不是少了什么步骤？  
尤诺抱着心上人，轻声问：“阿斯塔，我能吻你吗？”  
“上都上了……哪里有……这么多废话啊……”这是阿斯塔喘息的回答。  
尤诺微笑着虔诚地附上一吻。  
阿斯塔不是猎物，也不是附属品，是他的心上人。


End file.
